


Timestamp II: 2 months later

by Chicktar



Series: Take a Look to the Sky 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Dean, Pain Kink, Painplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: Finally Cas is free to mark Dean up and Dean could not be more excited.  How bout a little weekend smut, everyone!





	Timestamp II: 2 months later

“Come on, Cas,” Dean called.  “You can’t just tease me and leave me hanging like this!”  He didn’t think he could take much more anticipation at this point.  He’d been waiting so many weeks for Cas to deem them ready for this that his dreams had become filled with visions of Cas standing over him raising stripes of heat and fire over his skin until he was shaking with euphoria and desire.  He was to the point now where his knees had almost buckled when Cas had led him into the extra bedroom to show him the cross he’d had installed.  Dean had leaned back against Cas for a moment, lost in the surprise and thrill of anticipation at finally having something he’d been longing for.  Then when his legs felt solid again he’d walked slowly up to the cross and run his hands across the soft velvety cushioned fabric wrapped around the beams.  He had no idea how Cas planned to get this clean after blood and cum spattered across it, but knowing Cas he had certainly thought of that.  And he couldn’t deny it was going to feel so much better than cold metal or rough, hard wood.  He ran his hands along the cross beams and caressed the metal rings at the ends where he could be secured.  Where he  _ would _ be secured.   _ By Cas. _

His body had already been thrumming with excitement and he remembered how his cock had swelled in his pants as he noticed the supporting structure.  The cross was standing vertically, but it was attached to some motorized mechanism that had what looked like hydraulics extending from the center to all four extending points of the cross.  As he started to look closer a mechanical hum arose and the cross started moving, the head tilting downward as the foot rose up.  He stepped aside and looked over at Cas, who had a small smile across his face and held a remote in his hand.

“I can tilt it to any angle I like, both vertically and horizontally.  It will also lift the entire apparatus up or down to whatever height I prefer.”

“Shit.”  Cas would be able to place Dean at whatever angle and position he liked to create exactly the right striking angle for any tool, any sensation he wanted to create in Dean.

“If I like, I can tie you up vertically and play with you for a while and then while your body is singing with sensation, I can tilt you back, mmm, say 120 degrees or so and fuck your mouth.”

“Shit,” Dean whispered again.

Cas walked up behind him and pressed tight up against his back, wrapping his arms around Dean’s chest and letting his warm breath fall on Dean’s neck.  “Do you want to play?  Now?”

Dean felt his knees shake again and leaned back slightly against Cas.  “Fuck yes, Cas.”  After a moment, without knowing exactly why, he added, “Please.”

Cas pressed his lips gently to Dean’s mating mark and said in his lowest, most gravelly tone, “Good.  Then go clean up if you need to and be back here in ten minutes, stripped and ready for me.”

But once Cas had strapped him to the cross, he had tilted his head in that considering Cas way and just left the room without a word.  Dean had no fears of being actually left there by Cas, but his desire and hunger to be taken apart by Cas had ramped up so high he found having Cas out of his sight nearly unbearable.  He closed his eyes and imagined Cas standing in front of him.  Fuck, but he was so calm and steady.  How could he always be so collected?  Mind-Cas told him to breathe and started to slowly take exaggerated breaths for Dean to emulate.  So Dean breathed.  He took long, deep breaths and a moment later he felt actual Cas’s warm hand press gently against his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean.” 

The deep, warm voice was right next to his ear.  Dean opened his eyes to see shining cerulean blue eyes looking back at him.  “Cas.”

“I’m here, Dean.”

He felt his shoulders ease back against the cross beam.

Cas smiled and leaned forward pressing a long, soft, almost chaste kiss to his lips.  Dean sunk into the sensation and could feel his body relax even further.  When Cas eventually pulled back, he raised his arm and Dean saw the whip he was holding.  A wash of heat ran from his neck down his spine and settled in his groin, as his cock swelled.   _ Holy fuck.  Oh god, oh…fucking yes. _  It was perfect.  Cas was perfect.  But of course he was.  It was a leather signal whip, short and actually rather ugly looking, with a hard knot at the handle end and a very thin tail.  It didn’t look as elegant as many whips, having no fancy grip or great length to assist in making a nice loud crack.  But Dean didn’t care about the sound.  Or the look.  He cared about the sensations and this whip was as perfect for Dean as everything else about Cas.  It would hurt and it would tear into Dean’s flesh and mark him as Cas’s.  He knew he would be weeping before Cas was done, at least he fucking hoped so.

When he finally stopped caressing the tool with his eyes and looked back up at Cas, he saw that Cas was examining him closely.

“Is this what you want, Dean?” 

Cas’s blue eyes were penetrating into Dean and he felt as if they were a lake and he was floating on the top.  “Fuck, yeah.”

Cas chuckled.  “Okay, in a little while I am going to whip your chest with this.”  He ran the whip lightly over Dean’s nipples.  “Do you promise to use your safeword if at any time you would like to stop, need or break or have any concerns?”

Dean had this down now.  “Yes,  _ alpha _ .”

“And your safeword is?”

“Nickelback.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, stepping close again and wrapping his free hand around the back of Dean’s neck.  It was warm and strong and Dean nearly melted into it.  Cas rose up on his toes, kissed Dean on the forehead and then turned back to the side table, where he set the whip down.  He picked something up and turned back to Dean.  A bottle of lube.  “I don’t know if you remember, Dean, but I told you a few months ago that when I finally got to cover your chest in my own whip marks, I was going to make you feel all the pain you wanted and then bend down on all fours in front of you and beg you to fuck me.”

Dean could feel his own eyes widen.

“Well,” Cas went on, and his eyes seemed to bore into Dean, “I still want that.  I want to feel you shove your hard cock inside my virgin ass.”

Dean moaned as he felt another wave of heat and electricity shoot down his spine.  Holy fuck, Cas was so hot when he talked dirty.  His proper, careful, controlled, polite alpha spewing such filth.  Dean felt his cock throb as he couldn’t help but imagine how tight and hot Cas’s untouched channel would feel.

Cas flipped open the lube and squirted some out onto his fingers, then flipped it back shut.  He gave Dean a heated look, then turned back around, setting the lube down.  He scooted back a step and then leaned down over the table, resting his shoulders on its surface, his ass on perfect view for Dean.  He reached around with one hand grabbing his ass check pulling it wide so Dean saw his perfect pink, puckered hole, and then Cas’s lubed fingers came around and he started to press his index finger slowly inside. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispered as he watched Cas’s finger disappear inside that tight little hole.

Cas slid it in and out a few times and before Dean would have expected it started to slip the middle finger in alongside it.  He went more slowly with the second finger, stopping at the first knuckle and moving back and forth to work it in further.  He stopped to add more lube once and then before Dean thought any time had passed, Cas had two fingers buried deep and he heard a soft noise come from his alpha, something very much like a whimper.

Dean realized he was leaning forward, straining against the straps tying him to the cross, longing to be touching Cas—to be holding him and feeling him shake and strain as he worked himself open.   _ Holy fuck, but Castiel was hot. _  His cock was full and hard and straining toward Cas, too, but Dean couldn’t touch, couldn’t wrap his hand around it and stroke himself to relieve the pressure.  All he could do was stare as Cas worked his long, perfect, precise fingers, in and out of his own ass, until he was up to three fingers plunging deep and Dean realized his mouth had been hanging open and he was verging on drooling at the sight.  Cas twisted his head back, looking at Dean over his shoulder as he pulled his hands free and did something on the table in front of him that Dean couldn’t see.  Then Cas’s hands reappeared, one holding a lubed plug.  Cas stared back at Dean as he pressed the plug against his rim and twisted and pressed it gently inside until it was fully seated.

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean groaned.  The thought of that plug filling Cas’s ass, keeping him stretched and ready for Dean’s cock while Cas worked Dean over…

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked, his tone dripping with fake innocence.  “What is it?”  He rocked his hips gently and the plug nestled between Cas’s ass cheeks winked at Dean.

“Come on, man.  Please.  I…”  Fuck.  He needed the hiss and sting of that whip.  So badly.  He’d wondered and worried in the past whether Cas would be able to give him the kind of pain he really longed for.  Much of that worry had receded after he’d learned what Cas had done to Alastair.  But hurting Dean, who he loved and wanted to protect, was different and Dean had still had some fear that this would be the one way in which their relationship just couldn’t match up to his fantasies and to what he’d come to believe he legitimately needed as a part of his life.  But seeing that whip and now seeing this performance—seeing how Cas inherently sensed and wanted himself exactly what would drive Dean most crazy—  “I need it,” Dean hissed.  “I need you, Cas.”

Cas’s smile shifted and he straightened and walked directly to Dean, pressing close against his chest.  “Dean, I promise you, that you have me.  In every way.”  He kissed Dean hard then, his tongue stroking over Dean’s lips and then sliding into Dean’s mouth, soft and strong at the same time, caressing Dean’s teeth and tongue and gums.  When he pulled free, Dean’s mouth and body were both slack again, resting gently in his binds, entirely in Cas’s control.  Cas brought both hands up to hold Dean’s face and Dean felt the slick of leftover lube against one cheek.  “I promise you that I am going to give you what you need.  And then I’m going to kneel in front of you and beg you to give me what I need.”  Cas pressed another searing kiss against Dean’s lips then stepped back.  He strode over to the table, wiped his hands on a cloth and then picked up the whip.

Dean sucked in a quick breath.   _ Finally.  Oh god, finally. _  He felt his cock throb and pulse.  He already needed to cum so badly it was uncomfortable and Cas hadn’t struck him once yet. 

Cas turned to him, holding the remote and Dean felt the motor kick in as the cross started to tilt backwards and Dean felt his weight shift as his feet were lifted off the ground and he was resting on the cross itself and the restraints.  Yes, good, that was good.  Cas took him to somewhere just past a 45 degree angle and stopped, putting the remote down.  He walked around Dean, feeling and testing the restraints.  When he was done he looked up.  “Are you uncomfortable?  Does anything pinch or hurt?”

“No, alpha.”  Dean wasn’t certain why he had used the honorific.  But Cas didn’t react other than to nod and say, rather forcefully, “You will tell me if that changes.”

Dean felt a lump of desire settle in his throat.  “Yes, alpha.”

Cas nodded and smiled gently.  “So good, Dean.”  Then he stepped back and off to Dean’s left and Dean watched as he raised shook the whip out, then cracked it in the air a couple times.  The lump in his throat moved down into his chest and the heat and pressure of his hard cock tugged and pulled at Dean’s awareness.  He already needed to come desperately.

Cas rolled his shoulders and then swung the whip in the air to practice, using the full stroke of his arm.  Dean watched the ship sail out into midair and fall onto nothing and he heard, rather than felt, his own loud whine of need.  Cas’s eyes came up to his and he smiled softly.  Turning his body, he pulled his arm back and took deliberate aim at Dean’s chest, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.  Dean was floating again, drifting on the surface of the cross and in Cas’s eyes and then Cas’s arm was moving and he saw the line of the whip and heard the slap of it against his skin and a second later a sharp sting rose up in a line across his chest, just below his nipples.   _ Yes!  Oh fuck, yes. _  It was so good.  But it wasn’t enough.   _ More more more, need more.  _

His eyes refocused and he saw Cas’s arm already pulled back to strike again.  He closed his eyes and felt cool air, heard a light slap again and then felt the sting light up a line higher up on his chest.  He groaned loudly and felt the heat and pressure in his cock grow impossibly more.   _ Yes yes yes. _  The sting was sharp, it was more, it was almost the fire he needed.  Then the cool air, a louder slap, and this time the sting was sharp and strong across his stomach and it was like fire—burning a line across his skin.  His pelvis thrust forward involuntarily and he whimpered loudly.  The pressure in his cock was driving him mad.  And then suddenly a warm, wet heat was engulfing him and he was coming almost instantly as his eyes flew open to see Cas bent over him, lips wrapped around his cock and his throat working as it swallowed along with his pulses.  The relief was incredible and Dean sagged back against the cross, as the orgasm worked through him and the torturing pressure disappeared.

When Cas straightened he reached out to run his fingers through Dean’s hair.  “Now we can really get to work.”  And every remaining concern Dean had vanished.  Cas understood.  Cas would take care of him.  He closed his eyes and waited.

And of course he was right.  Cas was amazing.  The whip flew again and again and striped up and down and Dean’s chest and stomach and occasionally even across his thighs.  Cas kept it hovering right at that same point of hard sharp strokes like fire that made Dean moan and whimper and all too quickly filled his cock again to the point of need and desperate hunger.  The fire swelled until it was no longer tight, thin lines, but seemed to be over his entire chest and stomach, to be burning him, burning something off and away from him, leaving him just floating and drifting in a cool lake as the old, bad layers burned and sizzled away, lifting off and drifting in the blazing fire of Cas.  He didn’t know how much time passed as the fire took over all of his senses and he couldn’t feel anything else anymore—lost all awareness of the rest of his body.  There was only the front of his torso and the fire.  The fire that made him feel both safe and protected and somehow strong and virile.  The fire that was like the perfect counterpoint to the cool freshwater pools of Cas’s eyes.

And then there was a shift and some noise and then Cas’s soft fingers at his wrist.  When he opened his eyes the cross was a flat horizontal and Cas was working his second arm free from its straps.  Then Cas moved to his head and his feet and was massaging and rubbing his ankles and wrists and Cas’s skin looked so smooth and perfect and beautiful and his lips were so fucking full and soft looking.  Dean shifted his hips and felt the weight of his hard cock and it was suddenly the most present thing in his mind--he was hard and dripping and the need for release was nearly overwhelming.  He reached out without thought and gripped Cas’s wrist, feeling the burn and sting of his chest as he moved and his skin and muscles pulled and shifted.   _ Oh Jesus fuck, yes! _  His cock twitched and throbbed and he squeezed Cas hard with his fingers.

Cas looked up and smiled then pulled out of his grip, strode the two steps over to the bed and knelt down on top of it, his ass pointed toward Dean.  Dean saw the plug peaking out at him and then heard Cas rumble deeply into the mattress, “Come on, Dean.”  Dean stared.  Cas wiggled his hips.  “Jesus, Dean, please.”

Dean launched from the cross, his legs shaking on the first stride but already strong as he took the last two to the bed and grabbed Cas’s ass in his hands, kneading it roughly and watching the plug rock slightly.  Oh fuck yes, he wanted to be where it was.  A cool breeze from the ceiling fan hit his chest and then the stinging fire followed right after and Dean rocked forward helplessly with need, his own hard cock brushing up against Cas’s ass.

A loud whine came from Cas then and he twisted his head around to look back at Dean.  Something was different now.  It wasn’t the low masterly rumble that came out this time.  It was a softer, quieter, higher voice filled with need as Cas begged, “Please, Dean.  Please fuck me.  I need to feel you.  Need you to take me.  Need to be yours like you’re mine.”

And that worked.  Dean’s left hand shifted to Cas’s hip, squeezing hard as his right reached for the plug, twisting it twice and then roughly pulling it out and dropping it to the bed.  He stroked himself twice, smearing his own precum down his shaft and then lined up with Cas’s hole, pressing against the rim.  Cas dropped his head back to the bed and pushed back against Dean as he pressed forward.  When the head popped in Dean couldn’t wait to go slow, he pressed in relentlessly until he was buried deep in Cas and felt the soft cool skin of Cas’s ass pressed tight against his pelvis.  It was incredible—Cas’s heat was surrounding him and burning almost as hot as his chest was and as he looked down to where they were joined he saw a sea of red over his chest and then the gorgeous white skin of Cas’s ass and then the tight rim spread taut around his cock, as if Dean were a huge invader impaling him.  Dean had never seen anything hotter.  He rolled his hips a couple times, luxuriating in the sensation of Cas’s heat, then he slowly pulled out and grabbed Cas’s hips hard and tight to slam back in as hard as he could.  Cas let out a loud whine and Dean was gone.  He needed release too badly to stretch it out.  He pulled back fast and started pounding hard and quick into Cas’s tight little hole.  Cas whimpered and whined, but he rocked his hips back to meet each thrust and Dean could see Cas’s own hard-on straining and slapping between his legs.  He rammed into Cas again and again, letting the wet slide build him up until he was about to come, then he reached around to grab Cas’s cock.  The moment he wrapped his hand around Cas his alpha shook and came with a shout, spurting out all over Dean’s hand and the bedspread below him.  Dean flew over the edge then as the sensation of Cas’s hot, wet cum over his hand met with the sudden clench of Cas’s ass around Dean’s cock and he shoved hard against Cas’s ass, pressing him into the mattress as he shook his release deep into his mate.

When Dean finally stopped coming and had taken a few breaths, he felt the shakiness of his legs.  He pulled out as gently as he could and dropped onto his back on the mattress next to Cas.  Cas shifted and brought his head to rest next to Dean’s, burying his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck.

They drifted for a while, happy and sated until Cas rose up a bit later, leaning on one elbow.

“You should scoot up and lay down properly so I can clean and bandage you up.”

Dean was tired, but let Cas guide him to shift to a better spot on the bed.  Then Cas was gone for a bit and came back with a bowl of water and some cloths and bandages, an anesthetic spray and an anti-infection ointment.  As Cas started working on his chest, Dean closed his eyes again, reveling in the mixed sensations of pain and Cas’s caring, soft, cleansing touches. 

“Thank you.”  He didn’t open his eyes, suddenly feeling vulnerable again.  But he hoped Cas would hear the depth of satisfaction and appreciation that he was feeling in his voice.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” came Cas’s low rumble a moment later. 


End file.
